bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Authentic Records! School of Shinigami
Authentic Records! School of Shinigami is the forty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori recalls her past at the Shin'ō Academy. Summary being pat on the head by Momo before she leaves.]] Lieutenant Renji Abarai is seen running across the landscape after breaking out of his detention cell. Lieutenant Izuru Kira walks behind his captain, Gin Ichimaru, after Gin offered to release Izuru from his own cell. Momo sits in her own cell and recalls an early memory of her deceased captain, Sōsuke Aizen. The timeline moves back several years. Momo wishes her younger friend, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, goodbye as she leaves for the Shin'ō Academy. Izuru prays at his father's grave before his own departure to the academy, and Renji and Rukia Kuchiki run to make it to the Academy in time for the welcoming ceremony. Izuru, Renji, and Momo are all shown attending Class 1, the advanced class, while Rukia is seen in the Class 2, cursing Renji for making it to a higher level class than she is. At the Way of Destruction training, Momo recites the incantation for Hadō #31 Shakkahō, and is the only student in her group who manages to hit the target downrange. In the next wave of students, Izuru releases his own Shakkahō and successfully hits his target dead center. Renji, vowing to one-up Izuru, comes forth in the next wave of students. He positions himself to fire his Shakkahō, but doesn't recite the incantation, and has his explode in his face instead. and his lieutenant Gin visit the Shinigami Academy.]] Next, Izuru is seen sparring with Renji in class. Renji is constantly on the offensive and eventually manages to strike Izuru, knocking him to the ground. Renji is declared the winner, but everyone rushes to Izuru's aide, and Renji simply scoffs and walks out. Later, as Renji relaxes from the sparring match, Izuru joins him and the two are then formally introduced. They are interrupted, however, by students running past them to a larger gathering in the courtyard. They find Momo, and there they all line up to see the arrival of Captain Aizen and, then his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru. On her next day off, Momo goes to visit Tōshirō and she talks about joining Aizen's division when she graduates. Later, Rukia stares out the window, while Renji sneaks up behind her, scaring her, only to tell her that he is leaving for field training in the World of the Living. Class 1 gathers outside and are greeted by three sixth-year students, including Shūhei Hisagi, who will be escorting and supervising them on their trip to the World of the Living. Students gather in groups of three, and Momo, Renji, and Izuru are teamed together. Meanwhile, an ominous silhouette is seen near the barrier team in the Human World. , Momo and Izuru protect Hisagi from a Hollow.]] The three manage to eliminate their dummy hollow, and return to the rally point where they are supposed to meet. Shūhei calls the barrier team, who are all shown to be dead, and suddenly, a Huge Hollow appears. Hearing the screams of the students, Izuru, Momo, and Renji run to the rally point, only to see the first sixth-year student, Kanisawa, be killed. The other sixth-year, Aoga, rushes to avenge Kanisawa, but is impaled and swept away, leaving Shūhei by himself. The other students run, but Momo is mesmerized and doesn't run. Shūhei calls for reinforcements and tries to fend off the Hollow, but his seen slamming into the wall as blood runs down his face. Renji, Momo, and Izuru manage to save Shūhei from an attack. They band together and fire three Shakkahō blasts at once, knocking the Hollow back and Shūhei tells them that they must retreat. They run away, but they are surrounded by a group of Huge Hollows. Izuru screams that he's not ready to die, and as the Hollows are about to strike, Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru and Captain Aizen arrive from Seireitei to lend a hand. Aizen tells everyone that they will take care of the Hollows, and this is when Momo realizes that she wants to serve under Aizen as a member of the Fifth Division. Then, Gin releases his Zanpakutō, Shinsō, and kills most of the remaining Hollows, while Aizen effortlessly kills the last one. Returning to the present, Momo stares at the moon and turns to speak with her guard. He turns and makes eye contact with her, only to be met with her Hakufuku, and collapses. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Makizō Aramaki. Characters in Order of Appearance #Renji Abarai #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) #Izuru Kira #Momo Hinamori #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rukia Kuchiki #Gengorō Ōnabara #Shūhei Hisagi #Kanisawa #Aoga Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Hakufuku (白伏, White Crawl) Zanpakutō released Shikai: *Shinsō (神鎗, Divine Spear; Viz: Sacred Spear) Others powers *Senkaimon (穿界門, World Penetration Gate) Navigation Category:Episodes